Roadhog vs. Senator Armstrong
Roadhog of Overwatch (TodoketeApproved) takes on Senator Armstrong of Metal Gear (TheOmegaCookie) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Roadhog is running down a rocky field, heading south; away from the Palace. It is mostly flat; its landscape shifts into mountains and canyons further north. He is heading for the abandoned city in the center. Roadhog: Dammit! That ass in the black and red said to go south, but he never said which way is south! He stops and facepalms. Roadhog: Dammit, I want to fight, but I also want to get out of here. Everybody else is probably beating the crap outta each other, and I’m in the middle of nowhere! ???: Did you want some? He turns to see Senator Armstrong catching up to him. Roadhog: You! Senator Armstrong: Aye. I never forget someone who claims to be a one man apocalypse. Roadhog runs his hand across his mask. Roadhog: Yeah. Senator Armstrong: Ah, a challenge, then? I had already planned to challenge you; ran for miles tracking you. But, since now the feeling is mutual, I can... Roadhog: Give it a rest. You aren’t even worth time. Senator Armstrong: How DARE you? I am Armstrong, with the power of Nanomachines! I can kick your ass! Roadhog: And I am Roadhog, the Tank Hero of Australia. I have defeated many powerful foes, and you will be among them if you do not turn around. Senator Armstrong: I will not. Roadhog: Then your life is over. He then draw a blade and assume a stance. Both then waiting in silence before a raven in the distance calls. HERE WE GO!!!!!! (Cue It has to be this Way, 0:10-1:03) The two are at each other’s throats instantly, with fists at locked. Roadhog is surprised at his foe’s power, and forces him back, drawing his Hook chain. The two charge again, and Roadhog blitzes Senator Armstrong with his speed. The world’s bestest politician can only barely fend off Roadhog’s repeated strikes. Finally, they get into a lock, and Roadhog uncrosses his blades to send Senator Armstrong sliding away on the ground. Roadhog: I'm going to make you squeal! He launches two bullets from his gun at Senator Armstrong, who stands dumbfounded before getting out of the way. The bullets cut through the terrain, leaving deep marks. Senator Armstrong (Running at Roadhog): That is skillful of you, but I'm going to make the largest of omelettes with a side of bacon! Roadhog braces for the attack, but Senator Armstrong runs right by him, almost as if he’s in panic. Roadhog stands confused, and Armstrong ducks behind a boulder in the fetal position, eyes wide. Senator Armstrong: (Quietly) Who IS this guy? The top of his cover is shot off with a single bullet from Roadhog, who prepares to bring his Shotgun down towards Armstrong. Roadhog: You think I am done with you? I am the One Man Apocalypse. Now... He is cut off when Senator Armstrong punches his eye. With him distracted, Senator Armstrong leaps up and tackles Roadhog, who despite being blinded, can sense and block the attack. Roadhog: A nasty trick! Senator Armstrong: I appreciate the insult, but is it not also deceitful to tell someone you can wield more than one blade? Roadhog: All right, then... Ready to go Whole Hog! Roadhog spins and slashes quickly, creating a fire that shoots Senator Armstrong high into the air. Roadhog: I'm on Fire!!! With a three shots, he unleashes his signature attack on Senator Armstrong right before he hits the ground. Senator Armstrong blocks the strike with his hand, but the force behind the blow sends him far onto the horizon. Roadhog chases after him, launching bullets as he goes. Senator Armstrong closes his eyes and swings, and to his shock, blocks one. Laughing, he walks towards Roadhog, blocking the blasts and bullets, and the two clash once more. Senator Armstrong: Is that the best you can do? I’ll show you how a real man fights! Roadhog: TIME TO END THIS! One of his biceps grows to a ridiculous size, while Senator Armstrong grips his fist tightly and takes a knee Roadhog: You're in MY HOUSE! The other follows suit Roadhog: …...GET OUT! As Roadhog swings two blades, Senator Armstrong closes his eyes. His arms shines a bright black color. Senator Armstrong: NANOMACHINES! The attacks collide, and the resulting shockwave splits the very heavens and earth in two. Neither gives their ground, until a fist mark slides across the camera and Senator Armstrong pushes Roadhog back. Senator Armstrong knocks him into the air and glides across the sky with a series of powerful punches. Senator Armstrong: AMERICA! WILL! TRIUMPH! The final punch buries Roadhog into a nearby mountain, and Senator Armstrong lands, laughing at the victory. Roadhog: You are a man I must surpass... the world’s greatest bastard... Senator Armstrong, who somehow manages to hear this from a kilometer away, turns around. Roadhog: NO OTHER PERSON WILL TAKE MY LIFE! (Cue Roadhog Theme, 0:08-0:15) Roadhog badly injured, lifts up the rock he is under, and throws it at Senator Armstrong. Senator Armstrong is shocked, but holds his own and leaps at the mountain. Roadhog: Here little piggy! Roadhog begins to roll across the ground at a high speed; the bullets of his shotguns leave marks akin to pigs footprints in the ground. Senator Armstrong’s arm glows with a blinding flash of light, and he destroys the mountain into two. The halves fall beside him and he prepares to strike Roadhog. The knife collide, and Armstrong’s fists shattered. With three downward slashes, Senator Armstrong is cut into six pieces, and Roadhog stops behind him as he falls apart with a splash of blood. K.O!!! Roadhog (putting his blade away): My thanks to you... now I’m stronger. Results Winning Combatant Roadhog: 18 Senator Armstrong: 15 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 17 Details Follow Roadhog's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs